


Digital sickness

by Newtonart



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: he might not even make it in, idk - Freeform, im done, just wanna note, my teach always says if you want to read something then write it, now to make a sandwich with a sledge hammer, okay, t-bone is gonna be a mention, wanted to see more josh fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newtonart/pseuds/Newtonart
Summary: Josh is sick and tries to deny it. Everyone in dedsec are trying to help him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to suck, and its not done. i just wanted to see what people think of this before i develop it some more. SO.. in that case, GIVE COMMENTS TO HELP.

It was just another day in the Dedsec hideout. Marcus and Wrench were talking on the couch Sitara was spray painting something near the 3d printer, T-bone was drinking beer and Josh was going over some code for the large drone we was working on. Sitara looked at josh who was sitting on the other side of the room alone and deep in his work. She quietly walked over to him a soda in hand. 

 

“Hey Josh hun how’s it going” Sitara asked, kindness spilling from her voice.

 

Josh only grunted in response as Sitara sighed a bit. She gently tapped him on the arm with the cold drink handing it to him and walked away. Josh looked a bit gloomy today, he held his head on his hand as he slowly rocked himself back and forward. He also seemed a bit more pale than usual. 

 

Sitara stopped walking and turned around to get a better look at Josh, his movements were slow and sluggish, as he struggled a bit to open his can of soda.

 

“Hey guys Guess what!” wrench shouted 

 

“Wrench man come on quiet down” Marcus gently hit wrenches arm. 

 

Sitara looked from Josh to Wrench to Marcus and back to Josh. Josh was holding his head, if this were any normal circumstance she would think it's normal, he didn't really like it when people were yelling while he worked. Sitara kept watch on Josh for the rest of the day. He seemed more out of it than usual. 

 

“Josh sweetie what's wrong?” Sitara finally broke the ice and asked Josh.

 

“N-nothing i'm just going over some programing for the drone and making su-”   
“No josh hun how are YOU feeling?” 

 

Josh looked away and kept working trying to avoid the question sitara was asking him. He looked tired.

 

Sitara gently put her hand on his forehead as he worked and felt his burning skin against her hands. Josh looked at her weird ignoring the odd gesture and going back to work. 

 

“Josh how long have you been sick” Sitara asked.

 

Josh just turned away trying to ignore her before saying “i’m not sick, just don’t feel well”

 

“Well M looks like it’s time for Doctor wrench” Wrench said as he got out his sledge hammer and Marcus ran in front of wrench hands up “whoa Wrench, you can’t fix a fever with a sledge hammer okay?” Marcus made a gesture to take it from wrench who immediately pulled it back. 

 

“Dude, i’m gonna make josh a sandwich not hit him”

 

Marcus ran up to Wrench who was walking towards the small fridge in the hide out, “Okay wrench listen we need to talk about two very important things right now”. Wrench tilted his head. “I first off need to teach you how to make a sandwich and second how to help people who are sick, starting with the fact that people don't usually eat sandwiches when they’re sick. They eat soup.

 

With that Wrench put down his sledge hammer and got a blow torch “Alright, M soup it is”

 

___ 

 

Sitara was able to get Josh off of his computer and onto the couch. She carefully put his feet up so he’d be in a more comfortable position and removed his beanie and hoodie so he wouldn't be so hot. Wrench came over with a bowl of what she assumed was soup. 

 

“Come on Josh drink the soup” Sitara gently placed the warm bowl in front of Josh who reluctantly drank it. “Sitara after this i'm going to work again, okay?”

 

Sitara tapped Josh on the head in a teasing manner “No you're not, you're going to rest for what's left of the day.” Josh rolled his head back and groaned. 

 

Sitara knew josh didn't like to sit around and do nothing. He liked working and keeping his mind busy resting was just wasting his time. Sitara gently placed a blanket over josh before removing the empty bowl and walking away. 

 

Josh laid his head on the squishy pillow his head sinking into the soft fabric. He sighed and closed his eyes knowing Sitara or Wrench would just continue to bother him if he stayed awake.   
____

 

How often did josh get sick, rarely. Sitara looked over at Josh who was calmly sleeping on the worn out couch. He had bribed Wrench for his special pillow for Josh to use by buying him a coffee and pizza. 

 

“Sitara, is josh going to be okay with his, you know” Marcus asked Sitara worry in his voice.

 

“He’ll be fine, and his asperger's won't affect him at all.” Sitara looked over at Josh again. 

 

“Do you need anything pills medicine, soda?” Marcus asked pulling Wrench over to him, “wrench and i can do it together” 

 

“No we’re fine but maybe you should go and walk Wrench” Sitara responded.

 

Wrench crossed his arms and walked out with marcus after a few minutes of preps.


End file.
